


Хлыст, шар, ракета, базука и пулемет

by Megara_Masharella



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: О чём разговаривали Эйс и Шанкс при той встрече
Kudos: 2





	Хлыст, шар, ракета, базука и пулемет

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан ДО ВЫХОДА ГЛАВ ПРО ДЕТСТВО ЭЙСА И ЛУФФИ, ПОЭТОМУ ДАДАН - МУЖЧИНА!

\- Это просто удивительно! – пораженно воскликнул Шанкс. – Брат Луффи! Интересно, почему он ни разу не упоминал о тебе?  
\- Эм… - немного растерялся Эйс. – Просто в то время мы были… немного не в ладах.  
\- Ааа, вот оно что! – понимающе покивал Рыжий. – Ну, ты не стесняйся, пей-пей!  
\- Но я же, это… несовершеннолетний, - осторожно заметил Эйс.  
\- Среди пиратов нет несовершеннолетних! – грозно объявил Шанкс. – Пей! Или ты меня не уважаешь?  
Портгас вздохнул и с неохотой приложился к кружке. Он здесь вообще проездом, на минутку заскочил (о чем он не раз повторял), а его споить пытаются. Да уж, только Луффи мог завести себе вот такого друга…  
Они сидели с Шанксом в стороне от своих команд, почти в самой глубине этого морозного грота, и поэтому помощи Эйсу ждать было неоткуда. А впрочем, почему бы не выпить в компании человека, который в свое время спас жизнь Луффи, без которого жизнь самого Эйса не имела бы смысла?  
\- Так это по вашей вине он слопал дьявольский фрукт? – в ходе разговора спросил Портгас, кусая окорок.  
\- Не по нашей, а по своей, – поправил Шанкс. - Кто же мог подумать, что он в чужой сундучок полезет и есть из него станет?  
\- Ясно… И все-таки из всех возможных фруктов он съел, пожалуй, один из самых проблемных, - проворчал Эйс.  
\- Тут дело не во фрукте! – засмеялся Шанкс. – Луффи сам по себе ходячее бедствие!  
\- Это уж точно… - невольно согласился Эйс. – Если вспомнить, сколько у меня было из-за него неприятностей...

Табуретка была шаткой, но на землю опиралась достаточно твердо. По крайней мере, Эйса с корзинкой белья в охапке она выдерживала. Мальчишка балансировал на ненадежной мебели и громко сопел, развешивая простыни, наволочки и прочие постиранные вещи на веревке.   
Конечно, лучше бы этим делом занялся Дадан, но ему, видите ли, лень свою задницу с кресла поднять. А посему приходится пахать Эйсу. Будь проклят этот старый хрыщ!  
Еще и этот малявка возится тут с чем-то. Час от часу не легче… Даже поработать не дают спокойно!  
Эйс так потерпел еще минут пять, но потом не сдержался.  
\- Достал уже шуметь, мелочь!  
Луффи взмахнул ногой и посмотрел на Эйса. Но прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, его удлиненная нога стянулась обратно, стукнув его по голове.   
\- Ауч!  
Эйс удивленно выгнул бровь.  
\- Ты чем это занимаешься? – спросил он Луффи, который о чем-то задумался, почесывая вихрастый затылок. - Если пытаешься себя прибить, мог бы меня попросить – я сегодня добрый.  
Манки младший обиженно посмотрел на Эйса.  
\- Ничего ты не понимаешь, тупая осьминожья башка! – малыш показал ему язык. – Я придумываю новую атаку!  
\- Да что бы это ни было! Делай это в другом месте, подальше от меня. Не видишь, что я занят? Если вы со старым хреном ничего делать не хотите, то мне хотя бы не мешайте!  
\- Ладно, - после недолгой паузы буркнул Луффи и пошел прочь.  
Эйс вздохнул с явным облегчением. Теперь можно было завершить дело в тиши и благодати, слушая лишь пение весенних птиц, стрекот кузнечиков в траве, шуршание листвы на деревьях, а также какой-то странный свист в воздухе, становящийся все громче и громче…  
Так, стоп. Что это за свист?  
Портгас обернулся, чтобы в последнее мгновение увидеть, как удлиненная нога Луффи хлыстом сбивает табуретку из-под его ног. Эйс в панике схватился за веревку, и вместе со злосчастной табуреткой и чистым бельем завалился на еще не просохшую от вчерашнего дождя землю.  
\- Яхууу! – счастливо завопил Луффи. – Эврика! У меня получилось! Эйс, ты видел? Ты это видел?! Она такая крутааая!  
Куча белья задрожала, рассыпалась, и оттуда показалась голова крайне разъяренного Эйса.  
Луффи оценил его настроение и испуганно отступил на несколько шагов.  
\- Ну ладно, не буду тебе мешать! – крикнул малыш, убегая со всех ног.  
\- СТОЯТЬ!!! – взревел Эйс и, нагнав того в считанные секунды, принялся его мутузить. – Я тебе сейчас покажу СВОЮ НОВУЮ АТАКУ! И называется она «Замочи мелкого придурка»!  
\- ААА! СПАСИТЕ МЕНЯ, ЛЮДИ ДОБРЫЕ! ЯНИХАЧУУУМИРАААТЬ!!!

Эйс залпом допил содержимое кружки и пробурчал:  
\- Честное слово, я не прикончил его только по доброте душевной. Любой другой на моем месте уже давно бы его прибил!  
Шанкс лишь засмеялся в ответ.  
\- Да уж, Луффи и не такие трюки отмачивал!

Шанкс обожал праздники столько, сколько себя помнил. И особенно ему нравились празднества в небольших городках. Здесь каждый житель делает праздник с душой, стараясь угодить не какому-то высшему начальству, а себе и другим жителям селения. Деревенька Фуши как раз была одной из таких. Приятно было смотреть на сделанные вручную гирлянды и плакаты, на воздушные шарики, развешанные тут и там, а также на столы, ломящиеся от блюд, принесенных жителями из дома.   
Пират прогуливался по улице и с улыбкой смотрел по сторонам. В его деревне тоже проходил вот такой праздник урожая. Все это навевало воспоминания…  
\- Капитан! – окликнул его кто-то.  
\- М? – Шанкс обернулся и увидел Макино, бегущую в его сторону. Вид у нее был обеспокоенный. – В чем дело?  
\- Луффи! Он…  
Ну, конечно, Луффи. Других бед эта милая деревенька не знала и, наверное, никогда не узнает.  
\- Успокойся, Макино, и просто скажи, что случилось. Не думаю, что дело непоправимо.  
\- Он… Он…  
Не в силах что-либо сказать, барменша просто показала пальцем в небо. Шанкс проследил взглядом в указанном направлении и...  
\- Ух-ё! – пират удивленно присвистнул.  
Никакие другие слова на язык не напрашивались. Да и кто бы на его месте сказал что-нибудь осмысленное при виде ребенка надутого в форме шара и парящего в небе?  
\- Это как же он умудрился? – спросил Шанкс.  
\- Накачал себя гелием, - ответил невесть откуда взявшийся Бен Бекман. – Говорили же ему не баловаться, а он…  
\- А я то думал, почему в деревне стало так тихо, - Ясопп озадаченно смотрел на шаровидного Луффи в небе. – Этот ребенок – просто нечто!  
\- Что же нам делать? Его же надо спустить! – Макино с надеждой посмотрела на пиратов.   
Тут подтянулись остальные жители деревни, которые, видимо от нечего делать, тоже уставились на потенциальных спасителей.  
\- А… что тут можно сделать? – растерянно обратился к своим товарищам Шанкс.   
\- Хм… может, сбить его чем-нибудь? – предложил Бекман.  
\- Чем же? – захлопала глазами Макино.  
\- Да хотя бы этим! – радостно откликнулся Ясопп и выстрелил в летающего мальчика из пистолета.  
…  
\- ТЫ ЧТО ТВОРИШЬ?! – в ужасе взревела толпа.  
Пуля устремилась в воздух, воткнулась в живот Луффи, но тут же отскочила.  
\- Хм… надо же, не проткнулся… - задумчиво протянул Ясопп.  
\- ТЫ УБИТЬ ЕГО ХОТЕЛ?! – заорали на него снова.  
\- Но это на самом деле удивительно! – засмеялся Шанкс. – Интересно, а пушечное ядро он тоже отобьет?  
\- Сейчас проверим, капитан! – Лаки Ру с улыбкой от уха до уха выкатил пушку.  
\- О! Отлично! – воодушевился Ясопп.  
\- ВЫ ЧТО, С УМА СОШЛИ?!! – в панике взвыли люди. – НЕ НАДААА!  
Макино со слезами на глазах вцепилась в плечо Бекмана, самого благоразумного члена команды.  
\- Пожалуйста, остановите их! Они же убьют Луффи!  
\- Не волнуйся, Макино, - старший помощник успокаивающе похлопал ее по плечу. – Пусть их действия порой кажутся безумными, но эти ребята знают, что делают.  
\- Давайте, ребята, пли! – крикнул Шанкс. - И будь, что будет!   
\- ДААА! – воскликнули Ясопп и Ру.  
\- НЕЕЕТ! – завопили жители Фуши.  
Бекман в капле оценил все это действо и сочувствующе посмотрел на Макино.  
\- Или я могу ошибаться…  
Пушка меж тем оглушающее загрохотала и запустила ядро в воздух…

\- И? – в повисшей тишине спросил Эйс. – Что было дальше?  
Шанкс сделал приличный глоток из бутылки и выпустил облачко пара изо рта.  
\- А ничего особенного, - сказал он. – Ядро тоже от него отскочило. Но Луффи вскрикнул от неожиданности, и гелий из него вышел. Было так весело!  
\- Вы в курсе, что могли убить моего брата? – нахмурился Эйс.  
\- Хахаха! Нет смысла думать об этом. Все ведь наладилось!  
\- Знаете, с вашим отношением к вещам, становится понятно, почему Луффи такой беспечный… и почему он сначала делает, а потом думает… Взять к примеру случай…

В этот солнечный летний денек не хотелось что-либо делать. Эйс так удобно устроился на ветке в густой кроне большого дерева, что был готов проспать там хоть целую вечность. Ветер успокаивающе шуршал листьями, а жужжание насекомых было похоже на колыбельную. Если бы был рай на земле, то он мало чем отличался бы от этого.  
\- Эээйс! – заорал снизу Луффи. – Выходи на бой!  
Эйс с трудом разлепил веки и тихо зарычал от раздражения. Почему его нужно дергать именно в такой момент? Да и не только в «такой»… а вообще во все моменты?  
\- Ну чего ты пристал, Луффи? – вопросительно пробубнил он.  
Манки младший на мгновение растерялся. За это блаженное мгновение Эйс успел с наслаждением зевнуть.  
\- Дык, говорю – выходи на бой! – дал ответ Луффи.  
\- Не хочу.  
\- Э? – малыш был возмущен до глубины души. – Как это, не хочешь?  
\- А вот так. Сегодня вызови кого-нибудь другого. У меня выходной.  
\- Не хочу другого! Хочу тебя!  
Эйс выпучил глаза и чуть не свалился с ветки. Надо бы научить этого ребенка правильному употреблению некоторых предложений, а то мало ли кто как его понимать будет...  
\- Короче… Луффи, иди на фиг и дай поспать… - Эйс перевернулся на другой бок и закрыл глаза.  
\- Ну, Эээйс!  
\- Замолкни.  
\- Пф! - Луффи обиженно надулся и, растянув руки, схватился за ветку. – Гому Гому но…  
Эйс сладко потянулся, наслаждаясь долгожданной тишиной. Тут его качнуло, и он почувствовал невероятную свободу и легкость. Он словно лежал не на ветке, а на облаке или вообще висел в воздухе… Так, стоп. Где-то здесь был подвох...  
Эйс резко распахнул глаза и с ужасом уставился на то самое больше дерево, которое было где-то в километре от него внизу. Однако с каждой секундой оно становилось все ближе и ближе.  
\- ВААА! – в ужасе завопил Портгас. – Какого хрена тут происходит?!  
\- Ого, Эйс! – воскликнул падающий рядом с ним Луффи. - Ты не говорил мне, что умеешь летать!  
\- Я И НЕ УМЕЮ!  
\- Значит, это я тебя запустил? – догадался крайне сообразительный Луффи. - Я так крут! Ты бы видел, Эйс! Я хотел просто залезть на дерево, а в итоге запустил нас в небо! Прямо как… прямо как ракета!  
\- ТЫ ТУПОЙ ИДИОТ! – орал Эйс. - Если я выживу, Я ТЕБЯ УБЬЮ НА ХРЕН, КРЕТИН!  
\- А ты сначала выживи! – хохотал Луффи, с восторгом глядя на приближающуюся землю.

Шанкс смеялся как сумасшедший, хлопая рукой по столику.  
\- Обожаю этого мальчишку! Горазд он на сюрпризы!  
\- Смех смехом, а выжил я в тот день лишь каким-то чудом… - проворчал Эйс, уткнувшись в кружу.   
\- Кстати, о выживании! – неожиданно воскликнул Шанкс. – Ты мне напомнил еще одну историю…

Очередная пьянка удалась на славу. Шанкс вышел из бара, чтобы глотнуть немного свежего воздуха. Да и просто проветрить голову не мешало бы. На улице было хорошо. Прохладно, но не настолько, чтобы замерзнуть. Мириады звезд смотрели с темно-синего бархата неба. Красота!  
\- Гому Гому нооо…  
\- О, Луффи, это ты? – Шанкс слепо пошел на звук его голоса. Глаза еще не отвыкли от освещенного бара, поэтому силуэт мальчика был совсем не различим в темноте. – Ты чего это делаешь?  
\- Тренируюсь, – сказало дитя.- Они сейчас вернутся!  
\- Вернутся? – Шанкс был сбит с толку. - Кто?  
\- Мои руки!  
И не успел Шанкс разобраться, причудились ли ему эти слова по пьяни, как нечто с силой врезалось ему в живот.   
…  
\- Шанкс! Очнись, Шанкс! Пожалуйста, не умирай, Шааанкс!  
Пират настолько удивился такой просьбе, что тут же открыл глаза. Перед ним нависло зареванное лицо Луффи, а также весело ухмыляющиеся лица его команды.  
\- Шанкс! – радостно взвизгнул Луффи и счастливо повис на его шее.   
\- Эй-эй, полегче, малыш! – Шанкс даже рассмеялся от неожиданности. – Что случилось? Ты чего ревешь?  
\- Ну, ты даешь, кэп, ребенка так запугивать! – со смехом сказал Лаки Ру.  
\- Запугивать? – удивился капитан. – Яяя?  
\- А то! – подтвердил Ясопп. – Что ж ты так позорно удар прошляпил?  
\- Э? – удивился Шанкс, машинально поглаживая плачущего Луффи по голове. – Да что случилось?  
\- Случилось то, что бедный запуганный мальчик вбежал в бар с криком «О, боже мой, я убил Шанкса!», - сказал Бекман. - И зная это маленькое бедствие, мы сами почти поверили в то, что это правда.  
Шанкс растерянно похлопал глазами, и тут понял, в чем дело.  
\- Ахахахаха! – зашелся громким смехом пират. – Ты думал, что убил меня, Луффи? Ой, не могу, какой ты дурачок!  
Шанкс ласково потрепал мальчишку по голове и засмеялся хором со своей командой.  
\- Заткнись! – разозлился ребенок. – Я, правда, думал, что убил тебя! Почему ты не увернулся от моей «базуки»? Я сам чуть не умер от страха!  
\- Глууупенький! – умиленно протянул Шанкс. – Меня не может убить удар какой-то маленькой резиновой мартышки. Я же настоящий пират!  
Луффи шмыгнул носом и насупился.  
\- Но впредь будь осторожен, - неожиданно серьезно заговорил Шанкс, опустив ладонь мальчику на плечо. – Знай, что твои способности – это не игрушка. Даже самые безобидные трюки могут сделать тебя машиной для убийства. Помни об этом, если не хочешь, чтобы в будущем пострадали дорогие тебе люди…

Шанкс с задумчивым выражением крутил бутылку в своей руке, а Эйс не решался нарушить это молчаливое мгновение. Было в нем что-то такое, что нельзя было прерывать прямо так сразу. Портгас задумался. Эта история напомнила ему один немного похожий фрагмент из его с Луффи жизни…  
\- Судя по выражению лица, ты что-то еще вспомнил, – скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно сказал Шанкс.   
\- Да… - кивнул Эйс. - Но это не очень забавная история…  
\- Забавная или нет, история есть история, - сказал Шанкс. - А молчать за выпивкой просто неприлично. Выкладывай!  
\- Ну что ж…

\- Тааак, - протянул Эйс, глядя в список. – Посмотрим. Мне нужен килограмм картошки…  
\- Ыть-ыть-ыть!  
\- Полкило моркови…  
\- Ыть-ыть-ыть!  
\- Столько же лука и…  
\- Ыть-ыть-ыть!  
Эйс посмотрел на продавщицу, однако та смотрела не на него, а на то, что происходит за его спиной. Портгас с раздраженным вздохом обернулся и взглянул на своего брата, размахивающего кулачками в воздухе.  
\- Ну и что ты делаешь? – спросил Эйс.  
\- Тренирую! Ыть-ыть! Быстрые удары! – объявил Луффи.  
\- Прекрасно… – хмыкнул Эйс. – Только ты мне мешаешь! Это не может подождать до дома?  
\- Ыть-ыть-ыть! Нет!   
Портгас злостно заскрипел зубами.  
\- Тогда можешь хотя бы пойти «ытькать» в другое место и не позорить меня перед нормальными людьми?  
\- Окей! Ыть-ыть-ыть! – Луффи улыбнулся и, все еще размахивая руками, отбежал подальше.  
Эйс утомленно прикрыл лицо ладонью. Ох уж этот младший брат. Даже в свет с ним не выйдешь – будут смотреть как на ненормальных.  
\- Так, на чем это я остановился? – задался вопросом Эйс.  
\- Эм, а ты не мог бы повторить все сначала, мальчик? А то я отвлеклась, - пристыжено попросила продавщица.  
\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Эйс. – Килограмм картошки, полкило моркови, столько же лука, и… Что это за шум?  
Портгас с запозданием заметил, что на улице стало слишком оживленно. Люди с паническими криками убегали от чего-то. Со стороны, откуда они пытались ретироваться, раздавался грохот, присущий какому-нибудь грандиозному побоищу.  
Эйс успел в последний момент заметить, как в его сторону летит нечто похожее на снаряд. Он отскочил в сторону, и едва успел закрыть лицо от щепок разрушенного прилавка. Вдогонку к первому просвистел еще один «снаряд», но теперь он летел в продавщицу. Эйс пихнул ту в сторону и принял его на свою спину. Удар вышиб из него почти весь дух. Эйс упал на четвереньки и закашлялся.  
Если задуматься, то по ощущению этот снаряд напоминал кулак… Не может быть!  
Эйс посмотрел назад, и перед ним предстала страшная картина. Толпу словно из пулемета обстреливали быстро движущиеся резиновые кулаки его маленького братишки. И судя по испуганному выражению лица последнего, это происходило против его воли. Он что-то кричал, но его голос таял за звуками разрушений и криков перепуганных горожан.  
\- Этот идиот! – прошипел Портгас и кинулся в его сторону.  
Не успел он сделать и трех шагов, как один кулак Луффи врезался ему в живот, а второй в скулу. Эйс отлетел назад и упал на ящик, проломив его спиной. Мальчик со стоном поднялся, быстро стер кровь из носа и вновь побежал к своему брату.  
Когда очередной кулак оказался слишком близко, Эйс нырнул под один из прилавков и стал выжидать. Высчитав нужный момент, он выпрыгнул из укрытия и крепко схватил ударивший его в плечо кулак. Второй кулак он отбил ногой в сторону, и тот угодил в рыболовную сеть, застряв там.  
Луффи смотрел на разрушенный рынок, на людей, смотрящих на него, как на монстра, на израненного Эйса и был готов в любой момент разреветься. Руки вернулись в исходное положение и больше не изъявляли желание бомбить все вокруг. Однако легче от этого почему-то не становилось.  
Эйс подошел к нему, но Луффи отвел взгляд, боясь смотреть тому в глаза. Портгас занес руку, и малыш зажмурился, ожидая заслуженного удара. Но рука лишь легла ему на затылок и надавила на него, заставляя Луффи сложиться в поклоне.  
\- Я и мой младший брат приносим извинения за все случившиеся! – сказал Эйс, тоже поклонившись. – Обещаем, что мы возместим весь ущерб. Простите нас, пожалуйста! Прошу, простите! Простите. Простите…  
…  
Эйс шел впереди и, не говоря ни слова, тащил Луффи за руку. Малыш тоже шел молча, лишь изредка шмыгая носом.   
Он так не хотел, чтобы Эйс его ненавидел.   
Он так не хотел, чтобы Эйс злился на него.   
Он лишь хотел сделать хоть что-нибудь, что бы вызвало у его брата не гнев, а улыбку.  
Хотя бы разок…  
\- Эйс… ты злишься?  
\- Конечно, я злюсь!   
Луффи тихо всхлипнул. А что еще он ожидал услышать?  
\- Я злюсь на себя!  
\- Э? - Манки младший подумал, что ослышался. – На себя? Но ты же ни в чем не виноват, Эйс! Это… все моя вина… Шанкс говорил мне быть осторожней со своей силой… а я…  
\- Луффи! – Эйс резко развернулся и вцепился руками в его плечи. – Я твой старший брат! Ты понимаешь? Старший брат! И я! И только я обязан за тебя отвечать!  
\- Эйс…  
Портгас наклонил голову так, что пряди волнистых волос закрыли его лицо.  
\- Я оставил тебя без присмотра. Зная, какое ты бедствие, я позволил себе упустить тебя из виду, - тихо проговорил Эйс. – И что хуже всего… Мне не хватило сил, чтобы вовремя тебя остановить. Если так пойдет дальше, то я не смогу тебе помочь освоить твои способности. Если я не буду становиться сильнее, я не смогу защитить тебя, Луффи!  
\- Эйс, ты ведь…  
Портгас Д. Эйс схватил младшего брата за руку и побежал вместе с ним по направлению к дому. Он не желал ничего слушать. Что бы Луффи ему ни сказал, сам Эйс хорошо знал свою вину и не мог себя простить.   
Нужно стать сильнее.   
Еще сильнее.   
Это долг мужчины.  
Это обязанность старшего брата.   
Это нужно ради Луффи.

Шанкс задумчиво улыбался, а Эйс уставил немного хмурый взгляд в костер. Неужели этот мальчик до сих пор чувствует вину за тот давний случай? По мнению Шанкса беспокоиться за то, что было давно, было ненужным занятием, но брат Луффи так не считал.   
И это почему-то вызывало восхищение.  
\- Луффи тебе очень дорог, да?  
\- Да, - ответил Эйс. – Пожалуй, в этом мире нет человека, который был бы мне дороже, чем он.   
\- Но ты ведь понимаешь, что скоро он тоже отправится в море, и тогда он будет встречать все опасности один на один.  
\- Я знаю, - сказал Портгас. – Я уже успел подготовить его достаточно хорошо, чтобы он выжил в море без моей помощи. И потом он здорово умеет притягивать к себе людей. Так что он с легкостью может найти тех, кто позаботится о нем не хуже меня.   
\- Да уж, - согласился Шанкс. – Это его обаяние – воистину дьявольская шутка. Трудно устоять.  
Капитан Красноволосых Пиратов оглядел своих товарищей, уже успевших побрататься с командой Пиковых Пиратов, и откупорил новую бутылку с сакэ.  
\- Кстати, - окликнул его Эйс. - Я тут слышал, что вы были когда-то юнгой на корабле Гол Д. Роджера, это правда?  
Договорив, Эйс с удивлением заметил, что глаза всех присутствующих были уставлены на него. Шанкс сделал паузу, глотнув из бутылки и, наконец, ответил:  
\- Да, это правда… Тебя интересует что-то еще?  
\- Хм, да не особо… Разве что любопытно, каким был человеком этот Роджер…  
\- Ну, как тебе сказать? – Шанкс задумчиво уставился в потолок. – Про нашего капитана ходит множество разных слухов. Сейчас большинство отзываются о нем плохо или даже ненавидят его. Но для тех, кто плыл с ним на одном корабле, он был человеком с большой буквы. Неутомимым мечтателем, любителем веселья и приключений. Он не искал для себя титула Короля Пиратов, он лишь жил в свое удовольствие до самого конца… О нем можно много рассказывать, однако эти слова будут мало значить для тех, кто не знал его лично.  
Эйс задумчиво хмыкнул и поднялся на ноги.  
\- Благодарю вас за теплый прием, угощения и интересную беседу, - сказал он. – Я бы хотел остаться еще, но нам надо успеть в еще одно место.  
\- Да ладно, не стоит благодарностей! – отмахнулся Шанкс.  
Портгас учтиво поклонился и пошел расталкивать своих накама, чтобы отправить тех на корабль.  
\- Кстати, я вспомнил еще кое-что о нашем капитане. Точнее об одном из слухов о нем, - неожиданно заговорил Шанкс. – Поговаривают, что перед смертью он успел оставить наследника...  
Эйс вздрогнул и замер на месте. А в гроте повисла гробовая тишина  
\- Однако это маловероятно! – Шанкс улыбнулся. – Вряд ли Флот позволил бы такому случиться… Они ведь вели такие зачистки, что мама не горюй!  
\- А если бы…  
\- Хм?  
\- Если бы этому ребенку удалось выжить? – спросил Эйс, внимательно посмотрев Рыжему в глаза.  
\- Даже не знаю… - Шанкс задумчиво почесал затылок. - Если бы это было так, то я был бы счастлив увидеться с ним!  
Портгас Д. Эйс улыбнулся. Он не мог знать, догадался ли Рыжий о чем-нибудь или нет. Однако ему было, честно говоря, все равно. Он ведь искал встречи с этим человеком не ради своего никудышного отца, а ради своего никудышного брата.


End file.
